Dilemma
by ForeverShi
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are living life like a normal couple. Then a sudden event happen in front of them that will bring fear and sorrow into them. Will these two lovers be able to overcome this disturbance. Or will they have to give in. AMUTO. INACTIVE.


**Hey. I know I haven't written in like **_**forever**_**. So my skills of writing are probably bad. Oh. They are probably bad like always anyways. D: So I shall improve. I hope you will support me. ;D **

**If you have any suggestions in my writing or for the story, you can put in the reviews or just PM me. :) Your ideas really help. ;D **

**Please enjoy my first story in a long time, ****Dilemma**

**---x---**

"Ugh. Geez Amu. Why do you always take _forever_ just to get ready? I mean, it's not like you haven't experienced a date with me. This is just like all the other dates we had. Are you listening to me Amu?!" Ikuto said, yapping on and on about it.

"Yea, I'm listening. Who can't hear you with all that yelling? Ikuto, you really don't have any patience, do you? Why can't a girl look nice for her boyfriend?" Amu replied defending her rights as a girl.

"Girls..." Ikuto mumbled under his breath.

"Hm. Did you say something?" Amu asked with curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go Amu. We should have some fun today." Ikuto said in a hurry.

"Of course," Amu said smiling a large smile.

**--x--**

"Ikuto! Eat your own ice cream! It's the same flavor as mine." Amu demanded. Ikuto bent over licking her ice cream.

"Mmm. Chocolate. I think yours taste so much better than mines. How about we trade?" Ikuto said continuously licking Amu's ice cream.

"There's no point in trading if you already ate half of mine Ikuto. Come on. Hurry up and finish yours too. We should go walk around shopping center next." Amu said with delight.

**--x--**

"Hey Ikuto. Which shirt do you think goes better with this jacket?" Amu asked observing the choices. A white jacket that's very thin and a bit see through. With either a grey shirt with hot pink cherries or a navy blue shirt with Keroppi (a frog character from Sanrio) in the middle.

"Uhh, the one with the frog looking thing on it." Ikuto said wishing this would just end.

"Hmph. Okay then. I'll buy it and we can get out soon. Just as you wish, your highness." Amu replied sighing.

**--x--**

"Oh. Ikuto look, isn't that just so pretty." Amu said gazing at the necklace before her. It had stars on the side and a moon in the middle.

"Yah. I guess so. Do you wan—" Ikuto's sentence was disturbed by a large crash.

Amu and Ikuto looked up. There were some guys surrounding something. They couldn't tell. Those guys were huge and covering what they surrounded.

"Come on little girl. Come and play with us. We don't bite." one of the big, buff men said.

"And if I said no?" the thing they surrounded said bravely. It sounded quite delicate, so it must be a girl.

"Then you can face the consequences." another one of the buff men said. He was preparing to give her a hard punch.

Ikuto jumped in and stopped his punch. He gave the men quite some punches. They all dropped to the ground and the police arrived. Amu saw the girl on the floor with many bruises, but not shedding even a tear. Ikuto turned around and saw the girl. His eyes widened and he froze.

"…ko…pai…" Ikuto mumbled.

The girl grinned. She stood up and gave Ikuto a kiss right on the lips. Ikuto just stood there.

"It's nice seeing you again Ikuto. You look well." she said with a big smile. She glanced over at Amu and smirked. "I see you have someone waiting for you Ikuto. Get a grip and go back to her. She seems confused. Thank you for helping me. I'll see you again. Bye Ikuto." She said walking away.

Ikuto finally got a hold of him and looked over at Amu. Amu was too shocked of the scene that just happened right before her eyes that she didn't realize anything around her. She heard a loud honking noise and got a hold of herself. Ikuto walked over to her.

"Ikuto, who was that?" Amu said stuttering and afraid.

"Don't worry about it Amu. I'll bring you back home. I think you need to lie down and relax." Ikuto said holding Amu up.

"NO!" Amu shouted slapping his hand away. "Ikuto. I want to know who she is now. You shouldn't keep any secrets from me. She kissed you. There must be something between you two." Amu said stuttering through her words.

"Okay, I'll tell you. So please just calm down Amu. Let's go find a place to sit and talk about this. Oh there's a café across the street. Let's go there first." Ikuto replied giving in to Amu's needs. Amu nodded.

**--x--**

They were at the café sitting down at a table. Both of them are having cola.

"So Ikuto, tell me about her. I want to know everything." Amu said furiously.

"It's a long story. Are you sure you can handle it?" Ikuto replied worrying about Amu.

"Ikuto. I don't care how long or short it is. Tell me _everything_." Amu still furious increasing her voice levels at the word _everything_.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down Amu. That girl…was my senpai." Ikuto said just beginning the story.

**---x---**

**OMG. Ikuto's past is being revealed. OOOOHH. The next chapter will be about the relationship and what happened between Ikuto and his senpai. **

**Okay yah. So I know my writing skills are terrible. But I'm still improving D:**

**I hope you liked the first chapter of ****Dilemma**

**And please review. :D They really give me confidence to write :) **


End file.
